Stuck In Love
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Selena, an ordinary girl, is crushed by her break up with pop star Justin Bieber, but when she meets up with a random girl, Demi Lovato, will she be okay? What happens when Justin comes back for her?- Jelena and Demena
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters, only the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Just to clear it up, Justin is the only famous one in this story.**

"Hey honey, you finally came out of your room today." Selena's mother smiled slightly at her daughter. Selena don't look at her mother as she sat down on the couch and balled up in a blanket looking at the TV show her mother was watching. "Sel, I know times have been rough, but you've been locked in your room for quite a few weeks, go out with some friends or something." Selena didn't answer her mother and just stared at the TV. Her mother sighed and shook her head sitting on the couch and looked at her daughter worried.

Finally Selena moved, but only to grab the remote at change the channel. That didn't help one bit, it actually made Selena's eyes water in tears. On the screen was Justin, Justin Bieber, on an interview laughing and smiling. She quickly turned it off and threw the remote.

Selena's mother jumped a bit and frowned. "Aw, honey." She sighed and rubbed her daughters back comforting her.

Justin was Selena's ex. They broke up over a month ago because things weren't working out to well. It was too much drama with the paparazzi making up lies and the distance because he had tours as a pop star and things to do in other places . He never meant to break Sel's heart. She knew that, but it hurt a lot.

* * *

The next day Selena and her mother were at Starbucks; her mother finally got her out of the house. Selena had her coffee in her hand and stood up to leave, her mother following her. Just as Selena opened the door a girl was walking in and bumped into her on accident.

Coffee spilled on Selena and the other girl gasped covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" The girl said and quickly walked past her to grab some napkins. She ran over to Selena and tried to clean it up off her.

"I'm glad it was just ice coffee." Selena's mother chuckled. "Right Sel?" She looked at her daughter, but Selena didn't react, she just stared in awe at the girl cleaning her shirt. "Sel?"

The girl looked at Selena's mother then Selena and smiled brushing her bangs out of her face. She stopped cleaning the shirt and leaned over throwing the napkins away.

Selena finally snapped out of it and blushed, hard. "What? Right. Yeah." She quickly said and bit her lip. The girl smiled again and turned on her heel walking to a table and placed her books down.

Selena's mother grinned and started walking out. "What?" Selena's eyes widened not wanting to leave now, so she ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm. She bit her lip again and blushed. "Sorry, I'm-I'm Selena, Gomez." She added her last name.

The girl giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Demi, Lovato. Nice to meet you Selena." She shook her hand. "Sorry about the coffee again, I should watch where I'm going more often." Demi smirked. "Would you like to sit or do you have to go? I'm sure your mother is waiting. That's your mother right?" She panicked not wanting to be rude.

Selena smiled and nodded sitting down. "Don't worry about her."

"Selena?" Selena's mother called, but she stopped and smiled, happy that her daughter is smiling again. She then walked over and looked at Selena. "I'll be across the street getting groceries ok? Call me when you're done here." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head before leaving.

Selena nodded and looked at Demi again. "So, tell me about yourself." She worked the nerve up to say. She didn't know why she was so nervous around this girl. It was just a girl.

Demi smiled and started talking, only for Selena to snooze out and look over the girl's face, _her beautiful face_. Selena caught herself staring when Demi snapped her fingers in front of Selena's face. Selena blushed hard and Demi laughed lightly, smiling.

_Why is she laughing? _Selena thought. _Shouldn't she be completely grossed out that I'm a girl and staring at her? Wait. I am a girl, and I'm staring at HER, another girl. Selena, what's up with you?_

Selena looked down at her fingers. Demi tilted her head, keeping her smile and reached over lifting Selena's chin with her fingers. "Selena, It's ok. I think it's cute to stare at me like that." She smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Selena was about to ask why it's cute to her, but Demi's phone rang. "I've got to take this, it's my father." Demi frowned and answered.

Selena watched her talk on her phone and her stomach fluttered when Demi's expressions changed every now and then. _She's so cute_. _Wait, what? Selena stop thinking these things!_

Demi hung up and smiled at Selena. "'I've got to go. It was really, really nice meeting you Selena. Again, sorry about the coffee." She smiled and stood up gathering her things.

Before Demi could walk out the door Selena quickly stood and ran over to her standing in front of her. "Can I have your number?" She squeaked out and blushed hard covering her mouth.

Demi laughed and let out an "aw". "Of course!" She reached into Selena's pocket pulling out her Iphone and smiled adding her contact then taking out her own phone and adding Selena's. She took a picture of Selena, when Selena wasn't expecting it and giggled before taking a picture of herself for her contact. "There, I'll text you ok?" She smiled and kissed Selena's cheek walking out.

Selena touched her cheek and smiled lightly feeling those butterflies again.

* * *

"Hey Selena, how were you and that girl?" Selena's mother asked pushing the buggy.

Selena bit her lip and shrugged. "Ok, I guess." She smiled.

Her mother stopped and looked her over before grinned noticing some lipstick on her cheek, but not saying anything about it. Her mother kind of figured Selena might be into girls when Selena was a little younger. Selena and her best friend Tessa were always really close, they acted as if a couple, but Selena never thought of it that way, she didn't know about homosexuality, she was too young . Her mother was ok with these things, she grew up with her brother being gay and if her daughter was gay she would be completely supportive, although there would be a talk.

"So, tell me about Demi." Her mother spoke up.

Just then Selena's phone buzzed when she was about to reply to her mother. She looked down at her phone seeing picture of Demi and her contact name popped up with a winky face. Selena smiled and opened her text.

_Demi _;_] -Imessage_

_Hey 'Lena, can't wait to meet up again! xo_

Selena smiled at her new nickname and looked at her mother. "She's amazing."

**Next chapter coming soon..**

**Please review and give me your thoughts. Feel free to read my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It hasn't been fully proof read so I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

It had been three days since Selena had met Demi, Demi finally asked to hang out with her today. So, Selena was upstairs in her room blasting some music while getting ready to go out with Demi. They were going to the movie; Selena wasn't sure what movie yet though.

"Selena, come eat before you go out honey." Her mother called to her. By the sound of her voice she was coming down the hall. Her mother opened her door and grinned turning down her music and walking over to help Selena out with her hair. "You seem like you're trying to impress someone." She chuckled.

Selena bit her lip and shrugged. "Who knows, there might be someone cute there." Selena chuckled herself.

At this, her mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like who?"

"I don't know! There could just be someone." Selena grinned and put more make-up on before grabbing her phone and wallet and heading downstairs with her mother. "What did you cook?" Selena asked taking a whiff.

"Just some sandwiches. I didn't cook because I don't want to spoil your popcorn appetite." Her mom smiled and sat down.

Selena just shrugged with a smile of her own and took a bite.

* * *

About an hour later the doorbell rang and Selena quickly got up from the couch running over to the door. She fixed herself before answering the door and smiled as she answered it.

Demi was standing there and chuckled as Selena zoned out once again. "Hey 'Lena." Demi smiled and snapped her fingers in front of her.

Selena blushed when she jolted back to reality, she hated when she zoned out in front of Demi, but Demi looked so wonderful today! Selena sighed and turned around to look at her mother.

Selena's mother was smiling and laughed lightly, standing up. "Hello Demi. Nice seeing you again."

Demi reached over to shake her hand and nodded. "Nice seeing you again too, Miss. Gomez." She said politely. "I'll be sure to bring Selena home around, well, what time do you want her home?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's before 1 A.M."

"Sounds like a plan." Demi grinned and looked at Selena who was blushing, like always when around her. With a small laugh Demi grabbed Selena's hand and lead her to the car. Demi was bold around parents, but always knew the right thing to say before making any moves. She had one of those good vibes for parents.

Selena raised an eyebrow at the holding hands thing, but brushed it off. She wasn't sure what feeling she had for Demi, she didn't know what was going on. Selena never thought of herself being gay.

Selena's mother smiled and shut the door before peeking out the window to watch her daughter. She kept her smile, happy that Demi seemed good so far for her daughter. The reason why she liked this is because she needed her daughter to stay happy. Selena has been in depressed stages for two years now and Justin seemed to make her happy. Now that he's gone, she's right back where she was. Demi seemed to be bringing her back to happiness over the past three days. This made her mother happy.

* * *

"Demi!" Selena laughed and hit Demi's shoulder when Demi kept honking her horn randomly. Demi chuckled and smiled.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood 'Lena." Demi smiled and stopped at a red light. "You're so quiet around me." She leaned over to smile at Selena.

Selena blushed and shrugged her shoulders. _I wish she would not get so close, it's like she wants me to attack her amazing, glossy lips, wow, and they are so perfect. Selena what are you thinking! Mm, she smells like coconut. _

"'Lena, you're zoning out again." Demi smirked and pulled away to drive. Selena groaned and slapped herself causing Demi to laugh. "You don't have to hit yourself." Demi smiled and took Selena's hand in hers while driving.

"Sorry, I just need to get used to being around you, I guess." Selena whispered and decided to take advantage of her hand being in hers, starting to trace her fingers. It felt nice having their hands linked like this, they seemed to fit perfectly.

Demi glanced at their hands and tightened her grip slightly on Selena's. She then looked up at the road and pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. "I'm sorry that we're being like everyone else and going to the movies on first dates." Demi looked at Selena and smirked.

"What? This is a date?" Selena said instantly with a shocked expression.

Demi smiled widely and laughed sitting up and turning toward Selena. "There you go! You're showing me some reactions. Now I know how to make you not so quiet." Demi smirked again and chuckled.

Selena glared and punched her in the arm before getting out with a smile. "Meanie." She said playfully and fixed her shirt.

Demi rubbed her arm and smiled walking her to the doors of the movie theaters. "I was joking, this isn't a date, if it was I wouldn't be taking you to the movies, probably somewhere no one takes anyone on dates, make it interesting." She shrugged and placed her hand on Selena's lower back as she paid for their tickets.

Selena smiled and looked at Demi paying before her ears perked up at a certain laugh. She quickly turned around to see a boy coming out of the movies. "Justin." She whispered and felt her heart drop just seeing him.

Demi heard Selena and raised an eyebrow rubbing her hand on Selena's arm. "Are you ok? Is that Justin Bieber?" Demi asked pointing at him.

Pushing Demi's hand down Selena walked over and stepped in front of Justin. Demi just watched as Justin's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Selena. Biting her lip, she walked over to the snacks and decided to leave them be.

She glanced back over at them to see Justin kissing her cheek and his hands in hers. Demi could see the word "bye" come from Selena and she quickly turned back to the man acting as if she wasn't watching and took their drinks and the popcorn.

Selena walked over and took the popcorn from Demi to help out. "Sorry about that." Selena whispered as they headed to the theater they are in.

Demi just nodded and opened the door for Selena before walking inside after her. Selena walked all the way to the top of the rows and sat down in the corner. Demi sat beside her and handed her a drink before setting the popcorn down and looking at Selena. "I don't want to get in your business with Justin, but I don't want to make any wrong moves, so are you and Justin a thing?"

Selena sighed and pulled her feet into the seat after kicking off her shoes. "We were a thing for a while, but then things got difficult with him being a pop star; it was too much for us at the moment. Yes, I still have feelings for him and always will, he was my first love. He was the only guy I've ever been with. He was my first everything." She frowned and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry Selena..." Demi whispered, lifting the arm of the chair and pulling Selena into her. "I'm sorry I asked. I just needed to know because I didn't want to make the wrong move." She murmured.

Selena just laid her head on Demi's chest liking the fact that she can get affection from someone again, only this time it felt different, she felt really wanted. She smiled when Demi kissed her head.

* * *

Next thing they knew the lights went out and the movie started. Demi rubbed Selena's arm and took a sip from her drink. A little while later in the movie Demi and Selena were throwing popcorn at each other and laughing as quiet as they could be so they didn't disturb the others.

Selena threw a piece of popcorn at Demi, only for Demi to catch it in her mouth and smirk cockily. Selena glared playfully and tried to catch a piece of popcorn in her mouth too, but it didn't work. Demi smiled adoringly at her and fed her a piece.

They calmed down after a while and Demi smiled taking her hand. "You're really cute 'Lena." She whispered. Selena smiled and kissed her cheek, closing her eyes and resting her head on Demi's shoulder.

**Next chapter coming soon..**

**Please leave reviews, feel free to go check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters, only the story . Quick warning this is not proof read, YET .**

"Alright, bye 'Lena." Demi smiled and kissed Selena's hand before leaving.

Selena shut the door and turned around seeing her mother on the couch reading. Her mother shut the book she was reading and smiled patting next to her for Selena to sit. "Hey baby, how'd it go?"

Smiling, Selena took her seat and sighed resting her head on her mom's shoulder. "Mom, can I ask you a question? Without you assuming right away and freaking out?"

At this, her mom tensed up and nodded. She had a feeling the time was here for her to talk about her sexuality. "Yes honey, of course. What is it?" She asked and set her things on the coffee table.

Selena sat up and pulled her feet on the couch curling up and thinking. She then sat up once again trying to get the words out and just decided to come out with it already. "Have you ever liked a girl?" She asked and bit her lip avoiding her mother's gaze.

Her mom sighed and smiled wrapping her arms around Selena and pulling her close. "Oh baby, I knew I'd have this talk with you soon. I have liked a girl, although it was a phase." She said calmly and rubbed Selena's arm.

Selena raised her eyebrow at her mother and searched her face confused "How'd you know you would have a talk with me?" She asked and saw her phone ringing. It was Demi, Selena thought for a moment before hitting decline and focused back on her mother.

"Sel, do you remember Tessa? You two were really close when you were little, then she moved and you two separated," Selena shook her head and her mother continued. "Well, you acted like you were her girlfriend." Her mom laughed lightly. "You two would hold hands constantly, when you had sleep overs you would cuddle, there was like a spark. Then she moved and you grew out of it. So, I figured you might have this moment again with Demi when I saw you look at her. Honey, I am completely supportive with you liking her, even if it is just a phase. Demi looks like the type of girl I'd want you hanging around. She seems like she cares, does she?"

After hearing everything her mother said, Selena thought about it and looked down at her hands. "She cares, yeah." She simply said and then took in a deep breath. "Mom, is this wrong?" She asked and her mother quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not. Your uncle is gay and we all still love him. Your sexuality is never wrong Sel. It's what makes you, you. If you like girls, great! That's just you baby." Her mother smiled and kissed her head. "Now why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow if you still want to talk, we can."

Selena got up and smiled leaning down to hug her mother. "Thanks mom." She quickly said and grabbed her phone running up to her room.

Once Selena hit her bed and scrolled through her contacts and hit the contact that read _Demi ;]_

"'Lena I called, why didn't you answer? Are you ok?" Demi rushed out.

This made Selena smile and chuckle. "Yes Dems, I'm fine."

* * *

Later on Selena was curled up to Demi, who had snuck in her room. They were on the phone for quite a while, but when it started to thunder outside and storm, Demi was quickly to the rescue, Selena is scared of storms.

Another struck of lightening and the sound of thunder hit and Selena whimpered, turning to bury her face into Demi. Demi smiled and rubbed Selena's back starting to sing to her.

Selena started calming down and gripped Demi's shirt. Demi ran her fingers through Selena's hair and kissed her head. After a while Selena drifted to sleep and Demi stayed up watching her. Then Demi finally got up and leaned down slowly debating on what she was about to do, but sure enough, she did it, she kissed Selena...

In the morning, Selena woke up with a smile and a stretch before yawning. She pressed her lips together, only to look confused and taste cherry chap-stick. She then remembers that she saw Demi putting it on at the theater. Her eyes widened and she sat up, looking around her room for Demi. She was gone, the window was open and Demi was nowhere to be found. Selena touched her lips and stood up with a slight smile as she headed to her closet to get ready for the day.

* * *

A couple of hours later Selena, her mother, her aunt Marie, and cousin Hannah were at the mall having lunch in the food court. Selena and her cousin were talking about where they wanted to shop next as their mothers rolled their eyes.

"You two go have fun, we will be here." Selena's aunt Marie said.

The two girls smiled and got up running to the store called Spencer's. They walked in and laughed starting to look through things. Selena looked up only to see someone familiar looking down at a magazine. Selena hid behind a wreck of clothes and pulled her cousin down.

"Look, I need to tell you something ok?" Selena bit her lip and Hannah raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it Sel?" She asked.

"You're like my closes friend ever, I don't want to lose you, but I need to tell you something before you find out on your own." Selena sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm gay…" She whispered.

Hannah just stared at her shocked. "What? Sel…"

"You're not mad are you?" Selena frowned. She didn't want to lose her cousin, it was the only person she had besides her family and Demi. Hannah is her family, but they are more like friends then anything.

Her cousin ran her fingers through her own hair and sighed. "I'll just have to get used to it, I guess."

Selena smiled and wrapped her arms around her cousin before standing up. "Good, start now." She smirked and ran to the cashier leaving her cousin confused.

Selena jumped on the cashier's back and kissed her cheek a thousand times as she smiled.

"'Lena?" Demi laughed with a shocked expression and turned around to see Selena. Demi smiled widely and hugged her tight. "Hey baby, how's it going? What are you doing here?"

Selena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Demi's neck before kissing her nose. "I'm here with my cousin and aunt. My mother and aunt are in the food court, my cousin is over there trying to figure out what just happen and recover from it." Selena smirked and looked over at Hannah. "Hannah come here!" She laughed lightly.

Hannah made her way over and blushed. "Hi…" She said shyly not being used to these things coming from Selena.

Demi placed her hand on the small of Selena's back and reached her free hand over to Hannah. "Hey, I'm Demi." She grinned. "You must be Hannah, Selena's cousin."

Hannah shook Demi's hand and nodded before looking at Selena for some more information about them. When Selena only smiled she spoke up, "So you two are like a thing?"

At this Selena blushed and looked at Demi. "Well, kind of." She said in a questioning way. "I and Demi are like friends with benefits in a way. No one officially asked each other to be their girlfriend."

Demi only smirked not saying anything and looked at the time. Selena saw the smirk and rolled her eyes knowing Demi got the hint. "Douche." Selena shoved Demi a little and chuckled. Demi grinned at that and kissed her cheek.

"I have to work and you're distracting me. Buy something or leave." She said playfully and pushed her from behind the counter. Selena laughed and started walking out.

"I'll be back later, come by my house when you're off work!" Selena instructed.

"Bye babe." Demi said with a smile and continued on with her magazine.

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be great from you!**


End file.
